1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of installing an exhaust tube.
2. Description of the Background Art
In markets, there are locations where an exhaust pipe (a B vent) already placed in a building cannot be removed from a point of view of maintaining appearance of buildings. At such a location, a combustion apparatus can be replaced by inserting a new exhaust tube (a flexible exhaust tube) into the exhaust pipe and an exhaust terminal (a rain cap) which have already been placed.
Although not a technique related to an exhaust pipe of a combustion apparatus, a method of inserting a corrugated tube made of resin into a pipe such as a gas pipe and a water pipe is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-188755. This document discloses a traction jig for a corrugated tube.
When a new exhaust tube is inserted into the already-placed exhaust pipe from inside of a building, the tip end of the exhaust tube gets caught in the inner circumferential surface of the exhaust pipe, which causes a problem that it becomes difficult to push the exhaust tube in. Furthermore, the tip end of the exhaust tube gets caught in the inner circumferential surface of the exhaust pipe, which also causes a problem that foreign substances adhering to the inner circumferential surface of the exhaust pipe come off and come into the exhaust tube. Also, the traction jig disclosed in the above-mentioned document is divided into a plurality of parts and fixed to a corrugated tube, which also causes a problem that the traction jig is attached to the corrugated tube with difficulty.